Dimensional Change
by Lost and Forgotten Memories
Summary: Tails creates a portal to the Sol dimension and invites his friends to go visit. Things take a turn for the negative when Shadow enters the portal.


**BOOM**

Sonic jolted awake. 'What was that noise?' He thought.

_whiz_

_**CRASH**_

_BzzZZzz_

Sonic dashed out of bed and outside, into Tails' lad. If any strange, middle of the night explosions were going to happen, it was going to be in Tails' lad. He burst through the door and did a quick sweep of the area. He found Tails, covered in black soot, in front of a machine, which was emitting a thick and terribly smelling smoke.

Sonic walked up behind his friend, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You ok, buddy?" Sonic asked, concerned.

"Yeah. . . " Tails said in a daze.

Sonic gave Tails a friendly pat on the back. This didn't stir the fox, who's eyes were fixated on the machine.

"Was this the machine we were gonna use to visit Blaze?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. . ." Tails said again, but with a bit more sadness.

Sonic looked at Tails and back at the machine.

"It seems a bit. . . Um. . . " Sonic said, and nervously scratched his face.

"Yeah. . ." Tails replied.

"Do you know what happened?" Sonic questioned.

"Too much Chaos energy entering the Empty Space. . ." Tails mumbled.

They both stood there for a few moments, watching the sparks fly and the smoke rising. To Sonic it was an elaborate elevator, but to Tails it was the portal to the Sol dimension. Now it was just a broken machine, which had begun to leak oil. Sonic gave Tails a reassuring shoulder squeeze.

"How about we go to bed and work on this in the morning?" Sonic suggested.

Tails slowly turned his head to Sonic, and nodded.

"Yeah. . . Let's go to bed."

* * *

It's been 2 month since that tragic accident. Tails had made large leaps in improvements. The machine could open a portal and keep it stable, allow objects to be moved easily through it, and was eco friendly.

Sonic told Amy, Knuckles, and Cream that the portal was finished, and they all came to see it.

"I can't wait to see Miss Blaze again!" Cream cheerfully said, "I miss her so much!"

"Me too, Cream," Sonic said, patting her head, "It feels like it's been years since we saw Blaze."

"I wonder how she's been." Knuckles commented.

Amy turned to look at the echidna, her face covered in shock.

"YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE HER!" Amy shouted.

"I'M ALLOWED TO CARE!" Knuckles angrily shouted back.

Suddenly, the doors to Tails' lad were slammed open. In the doorway was Shadow with some paper in his hand.

"Shadow!?" Sonic yelped in surprise, "How did you-"

"A bat heard through the grape vine that an interdimensional portal was being created," Shadow said bluntly, "And G.U.N. wants some info."

Knuckles immediately became livid. "THAT FUCKING BI-"

Just then, the machine began to produce a humming noise. Tails, who was manning the control booth near by, told everyone to back away. The humming became louder, and it started to shake violently. This was highly unusual for Sonic, as he had seen the machine work many times and none of them involved acting possessed.

"Um, Tails?" Sonic whispered, "What's it doing?"

Tails didn't respond.

"TAILS!" Sonic whispered loudly.

Tails pressed a button and the machine immediately stopped.

"Sorry, guys," Tails said sheepishly, "I was rebooting the system and I didn't know it would cause the machine to react that way."

Click-click

Shadow started writing on the paper he was holding. He looked up from his paper at Tails. Tails looked bad at him, but couldn't make out what he wanted. That was the thing with Shadow though, no one could read his face very well.

"Could you explain how this work?" Shadow said, tapping the paper with his pen, "For the report?"

Tails' face lit up with excitement.

"Of course!" He exclaimed, "No one has asked me this before!"

"Let me go get us some food," Sonic said gloomily, "This is gonna take a while."

Tails pulled out a chalk board from behind the machine and wheeled it in front for everyone to see. He grabbed a piece of chalk and drew 2 separate circles, then wrote the words "Chaos" and "Sol" in the circles.

"These circles represent the dimensions." Tails began, "As you can see, the dimensions do not touch. I call this empty space The Empty Space."

"Wow, that's so creative," Knuckles mumbled sarcastically.

"The Empty Space is energy less. We have Chaos energy and Blaze has Sol energy. The Empty Space keeps our dimensions from colliding and destroying each other, since each dimension is linked to its energy. My portal creates a small tunnel through the Empty Space for us to go through."

"I BROUGHT CHILI DOGS!" Sonic shouted as he dashed in. Sonic took a bite out of one of the chili dogs before speaking to Tails. "Did you tell them about the bracelets yet?"

"What bracelet?" Knuckles asked, concerned.

"I like bracelets!" Cream said.

"I was getting there!" Tails whined. He walked over to his control center and grabbed a large metallic circle.

"These are Null Energy binders. We must wear them when we go through the portal. We as beings contain very little Chaos energy, so our presence in the Sol dimension won't cause both worlds to collide. But the little Chaos energy we do have will have an effect on us as we go through the Empty Space, because it's not just null of energy- it is anti energy. Once we're on the other side, we can take these binders off."

Shadow was furiously writing everything Tails was saying. Everyone was worried was he would tear through his paper at the speed he was writing.

"Was that enough information?" Tails asked.

"Well, I think-"

"YES IT'S ENOUGH!" Sonic interrupted, "Can we go now?"

"Sure!" Tails said, "Who wants to go first?"

Shadow walked up to Tails and stretched out his arm. Tails looked surprised and puzzled by Shadow's actions. Again, his face gave no clues to his intentions.

"I'm intrigued." Shadow said dully.

Tails pushed aside his feelings and attached the binder to Shadow's arm. He then went to the control center and started the machine. Immediately, the metal doors slid open, and a bright, orange colored light beamed out. Tails smiled at the machine and gestured to Shadow to walk in. Shadow took a deep breath, and walked in, his silhouette vanishing into the bright clouds.

The machine began to release a high pitched whizzing noice. Before anyone could react, alarms began to go off. Tails was frantically pulling up status updates, and all were reporting that the system was shattering. The whizzing was now a loud screech, and the machine began to release black gases.

"WE NEED TO GET SHADOW OUT!" Sonic shouted.

"WE CANT!" Tails replied, screaming, "IF WE GO IN WE COULD DESTROY THE MACHINE AND WE'LL NEVER GET SHADOW BACK!"

From the machine came a loud scream. The voice was in pain and fear, and wouldn't stop screaming.

"I NEED TO SHUT DOWN THE MACHINE!" Tails screamed, clearly terrified.

"TAIKS NO!" Sonic shouted, "SHADOW IS STILL THERE!"

Tails ignored Sonic, and started shutting down the machine. The metal doors slammed shut, and the screeching, smoking, and screaming stopped immediately after.

Cream was in tears and on the verge of a mental breakdown. Amy wasn't much better, but tried her best to comfort her friend. Knuckles looked at Sonic, who was staring at the closed machine and heaving heavily. Knuckles went to Tails, who was also crying on the ground. Tails felt like he had just killed a friend.

"Tails," Knuckles said in a very serious voice, "Is there a way for us to get Shadow back?"

Tails shook his head. "The only way for him to make it back is if our dimension moves to his location and swallows him back, but that's-"

Tails began to ball. Knuckles pulled Tails in for a hug, and looked back at Sonic. Sonic has his hands pressed against the doors to the machine, still fixated. The only thing he could think of were the screams.

* * *

Author's note: Yes, it's not very good. Yes, it's a first draft. I knew if I said "I'll fix it later", I never would. That's not an excuse, mind you. If you see anything I can improve on, please tell me. I wanna write fanfics again.


End file.
